Missing Jade
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Jade disappears after a night at a girl named Hillary's house, so the Victorious gang calls the iCarly gang for help. Rated T for romance themes. Seddie all the way!Chapter 4 now up!
1. Notified and Suprised

_Missing Jade_

**Oh no Jade's missing LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't own victory either because I rarely win, okay? And I don't own iCarly. Plus, my name's not Carly.**

Chapter 1 iCarly Flies to LA because of Jade - General iCarly gang POV

"Hey Sam, look it!" yelled 16-year old prissy Carly Shay, host of a web show called _iCarly _that she did with her BFF Samantha "Sam" Puckett and techie guy Fredward "Freddie" Benson.

Sam ran up to Carly, who was scrolling through the comments for their last iCarly show. "What's the chizz here, Shay?"

"Sam, I have noticed a particularly interesting 'comment'." She put air quotes with that last word because it wasn't really a comment; it was a request.

"Freddie, I dare you to go in the poison fish tank at the Seattle Bay Aquarium? On it!"

"No, not that one, the one below it! 'Hey, iCarly people, we love your web show! Oh, and can you help us find our missing friend Jade West? She went to some other mean girl, Hillary's, house and then she didn't come back.' Don't you think we should help them? I've always wanted to go to LA!" Carly told Sam in her do-this-or-else tone.

"Uh, no? Wait. Did you say 'other mean girl'? You mean this 'Jade' we're talkin' about is like me? You're on, baby! Yeah, and isn't she the girl on who posted the Things I Hate video? Nice!"

"Then let's ask Freddie, Sam," Carly replied as Sam opened the Shay's fridge and pulled out their last Peppy Cola. "Hey, that was our last Peppy Cola! Spencer wanted that!"

"We don't need the dork's opinion, and too bad for Spencer, he should have hidden it.

Just then, Spencer came running into the room, carrying lots of art supplies.

"Hey kiddos, have you seen Freddie? He promised to help me wit- OH MY GOD!" During the "Oh my God" part, Spencer dropped all the tools that he was carrying.

"Sam that WAS THE LAST PEPPY COLA!" (**AN: Leave it to Spencer to make things over-dramatic, LOL) **Spencer screamed as he circled around Sam. "I WAS SAVING IT FOR LATER!"

"Well what the chizz you didn't hide it, you know I steal your Fat Cakes and Peppy Colas." Sam said in a nasty tone.

"Sam, don't make enemies with Spencer too, I already have enough trouble with you and Freddie!" Carly shouted.

"Hey chicas, what's going' on here? Ooh, Peppy Cola," he said, taking the Peppy Cola out of Sam's hand.

"I taught you well." Sam said as she clapped.

"Oh, so you're applauding me for stealing your Peppy Cola?"

"IT'S MINE!" Spencer yelled, causing everyone to shut up and stare at him. "What?"

"You're just too weird Spencer, too weird." Sam and Freddie said simultaneously. "Hey, that's what I was going to say." Again, simultaneously.

_30 minutes after the weird bickering, Carly was telling Freddie about the comment on ._

"And Freddie, that's why we want to go to Los Angeles. We have to help the Tori girl and her rather large group of friends!"

"I don't see why not, but… how are we going to get there?" Freddie exclaimed, also wondering how on Earth he would get his mother to agree for him to go to LA without her wanting to come along and give him a trillion anti-biotic shots.

"Duh, dipthong, Spencer is driving us." Sam said.

"Oh, and someone else is gonna come along!" Carly giddily exclaimed. "Melanie, you can come in now!"

Freddie gaped, looking back and forth at Sam and Melanie as Melanie stepped in through the door.

"Sam, if Melanie is real, why'd you say 'You're right, you're not gullible, and you're too smart for me'?"

Sam then punched Freddie in the gut then ran out the door.

If this was a comic, this would be a part where Carly and Freddie would have question marks above their heads, except Freddie would be on the floor, clutching his stomach area.

"Sam! Sam!" Carly shouted, running after Sam, leaving Freddie alone in the apartment.

General Victorious gang POV

"Hey! Andre! Beck! Cat! Robbie!Trina! Er…Rex!" Tori Vega, a prissy girl like Carly Shay called out. She and her group of friends went to a performing arts school in LA, called Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah?" said Andre, the Jamaican boy of the group who has a crazy grandmother who's afraid of everything.

"Probably a new flavor of tapenade of something." remarked Robbie, the nerdy boy of the group who was a ventriloquist, and claimed that his puppet, Rex, was alive?

"Ooh, tapenade sounds yummy!" shouted Catrina "Cat" Valentine, the over-emotional "red velvet" red-haired girl of the group, who often caused stares and silences just like Spencer Shay.

"Don't listen to Tori, I gotta go fluff my hair in the mirror. Ta-ta!" Trina said then ran off.

"Hey, stop chit chatting away and listen to Tori." exclaimed Beck Oliver, the totally hot guy of the group who was Jade, the missing girl's, boyfriend. Often he would comfort Tori, which annoyed Jade a lot, since Tori was her enemy even though they were in the same group of friends.

"Thanks Beck!" Tori said. "Okay, the iCarly people said yes! They said they'd drive here tomorrow, and the drive is about two or three days so they should be here by Saturday or possibly Sunday. **(AN: Which means it's Thursday) **And today's the early dismissal day so we should get together and plan what to say to them when they come and how should we start off looking for her. Man I hope Spencer's not coming! He gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, Spencer's kinda nuts." said Andre. "Or more like a lot, just like Cat."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" screamed Cat, over-reacting to Andre's petty comment.

"UH, nothing." Andre said, shivering.

"Okay, good!" smiled Cat, who mostly forgave and forgot pretty quickly.

iCarly Gang Sam's POV, right after she ran out.

When Freddie asked that question, I freaked out. I didn't want Freddie to know that I was in love with him. **(AN: This is before iOMG!)** So, I ran out the door after punching him in the gut, and I broke into his apartment before Carly could get in and soldered the door shut quickly but accurately. Hey, just because I'm aggressive doesn't mean I'm dumb! I picked up the technique from Freddie.

Okay, now I'm on the fire escape where Freddie and I had our first kiss. I had felt fireworks that day, and instantly I knew I was in love. I hope Freddie felt them too.

Carly's POV

"Sam! Sam! Open up!" I said. Then, I realized that the door was soldered shut. How will Mrs. Benson or Freddie get in, then? Suddenly, I heard a noise from back inside my apartment.

"STAND CLEAR!" I heard Spencer yell, so I stepped towards the corner where Sam was hiding after I came out of Freddie's apartment when I kissed him. I mean, not like Freddie's gross or anything, but I'm secretly a Seddie shipper!

Spencer ran into the hallway with his sledgehammer and swung at the door. Crash! The door was broken, and I stepped inside.

"Thanks, Spencer." I warmly hugged him and thanked him for what he had done, when I normally would have scolded him for such childish behavior.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Sam's POV

I heard a noise. BANG! I quickly scrambled down the fire escape as I heard Carly and Spencer's voices.

"Sam? SAM?" I heard Carly ask.

I was now almost at ground level when Carly came out the front of Bushwell Plaza. Freddie was clambering down the fire escape after me. I was trapped. I had to tell my secret.

**Hey, like it? LOL. I will never abandon iRegret, I just felt the need to write a new story!**

**~GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


	2. Coming through! Trina is in the house!

_Missing Jade_

**Hey, guys. Here's my update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dan Schneider or his shows. Period.**

Chapter 2, iCarly Gang Sam's POV

"C'mon Sam! Tell us why you ran away!" Freddie, Spencer and Carly pressured.

Spencer was in the bathtub while I ran away, so Freddie and Carly filled Spencer in on all the details or as some teens call it, "deets".

So Spencer joined them in confronting me, increaser the presser that I felt. Oh, friends, so much pressure, how I wish to be free in a land of meadow and unicorns and rainbows!

NOT.

My idea of a perfect world is full of delinquents, and crime committers.

Well it used to be.

Now, it's full of Freddie clones, flirts will me while I twirl my hair and giggle.

I started to daydream about Freddie, and something I wondered I accidentally said out loud. And that was:  
>"I totally want to marry Freddie someday, possibly a wedding at an MMA fight?"<p>

And everyone was caught off guard, Freddie even fainted!

No, you silly geese, not about the MMA comment, the wedding one! Duh! D'oh!

"WHAT!" exclaimed Carly and Spencer, and Freddie was still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Okay, I ADMIT IT! The reason I told those…er… lies no one thinks of as lies because they were good is because I LIKE Freddie and I WANTED to say it! Okay?" I said, running out of breath.

"I knew it!" Spencer yelled. "I've always been a Seddie shipper, now I'm witnessing one-sided Seddie!"

"What's a Seddie?" I asked, confused. I had decided to play dumb.

"SamyoualreadyknowC'monwe'llbelatetoLAifwedon' aboutyou?" Carly said all super fast-like, as Spencer would say it.

"Whoa, slow down there chick. What chizz did you say there again?" I asked.

"I SAID, Sam we already packed your luggage, Freddie where's yours?" Carly repeated in a shorter way, trying to act calm.

"Uh, my mom packed it with tons of unnecessary stuff so I threw that away to make it lighter. My suitcase is right here!" Freddie smiled broadly. He had woken up just in time to hear Carly's question. It seemed that he had forgotten about the wedding incident. But I was wrong.

"Sammy, still wanna marry me? And Spencer, it isn't one sided." He crashed his lips against Sam's, causing Carly and Spencer to gasp.

Later, they were in the car, heading towards Tori and her friends…

_MEANWHILE…_

Victorious gang Jade's POV

OMG I hate the Hillary! She actually turned me in for murder of her father, and I never got to give a goodbye hug and kiss to Beck!

They must be so worried!

Wait this is girly girl chizz, I picked that up from Sam (no not girly girl stuff, chizz!), her and I were e-mailing before, like, maybe 2 years ago?

I hope Sam still uses that word, and I bet she or Beck will find me.

I hope.

Otherwise, no one will be here to bail me out of juvie. I also picked that up from Sam. (juvie)

Anyways, my parents are on a two-week cruise in the Bahamas, and my grandmother is blind and deaf but she's an excellent cook, in spite of that!

I miss her shredded beef chicken fillets, and her creamy rotini pasta dressing.

And the worst part is, she won't even notice I'm "missing"!

So I'm in juvenile hall, charged for murder and put in a cage with 6 other tough looking teenaged murderers, when I didn't do anything!

I mean, I'm Goth and stuff but still I'm innocent!

The "murder" was "proven" to be done by ME when a black skull earring was found at the site with MY DNA on it!

And I had given it to Hillary!

I BET SHE USED GLOVES AND PUT IT AT THE SITE!

And the "site" was right outside her house.

And the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.

Always.

Right?

Hillary's POV (_24 hours before Jade comes over…_)

Jade is SO dead!

She MURDERED my father.

Probably to overpower me in meanness.

So I turned her in.

And the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime, right?

NOT.

So I invited her over.

General POV

Tori sighed as she tapped her foot against the floor boards to pass the time, and was constantly looking at her gold and diamond embedded watch, as it tick-tocked away the minutes that the iCarly people were late.

Beck also sighed. "Tori, I guess they're not coming! Let's just go look for them ourselves!"

"Yes, they are! Sam probably got into a fight and it lasted a long time! Right, Cat?"

"Uh, yeah! Oooh, this tastes yummy." Cat replied, licking a chocolate cone of coconut sherbet ice cream with hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles, with a plump red cherry on top.

"Aw, that's LOADED with carbs! And I'm siding with Beck, you KNOW they aren't coming." Trina exclaimed, looking at her reflection in her compact mirror, dabbing on some makeup to hide a volcano zit she had on her forehead.

But soon enough, they would.

And Carly had a big competition waiting if she wanted to be pretty.

Because of Tori.

iCarly gang, GENERAL POV

"Okay, 1313, 1314, 1315, 1316! Aha! Found it!" Carly sang as she ran up the sidewalk towards Tori's house."

A middle-aged man opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Carly. These are Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. We're looking for Tori Vega?"

"Oh I'm sorry she's on a dinner date with someone named 'Danny'. Please, take a seat."

The iCarly gang sat on the couch and looked around.

_Man, _Carly thought. _This Tori girl has some taste!_

Just then, Trina burst into the door.

"Is that Tori?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm Trina, the far prettier and much more talented sister of Tori!" Trina exclaimed.

"You're icky!" Carly shouted.

"You're ugly. said Freddie.

"You're GIRLY!" said Sam.

"You're gross and conceited!" Spencer screamed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay, okay! OKAY! Gosh!" Spencer said.

"It's true…" Trina and Tori's father said, shaking his head.

"HEY!" shouted Trina. "You're teaming up with those jerks against your own daughter? I'm disgusted."

**Okay, Trina first impression was bad… but Tori's will be good… right? Well, I bet Carly will fall for Beck. Hard. I think I'll put that in the next chappie, for now, ta-da! LOL.**


	3. Well he or she's HOT!

_Missing Jade_

**After this I'm gonna update iRegret, so much drama but hopefully I can update faster now that school's out! LOL, enjoy… sorta.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I am not Jade stuck in juvie so I don't own Beck. Nor am I a hairy middle-aged man, so I can't own iCarly OR Victorious, *sigh*!**

Tori's POV

I started to lose hope after three hours of waiting, so I gave in.

Danny called to set up a date, yes we're back together, and I missed him, okay?

So I left and went to De Monte Restaurant with him on a romantic dinner date for two complete with piano players up on stage and lit candles on the tabletops, brightly lighting the Italian style red-and-white checkered tablecloth.

Oh, so cliché and romantic!

Danny smiled and started "gently slurping" on a bowl of spaghetti.

I grinned slowly and thought about my favorite movie, "Lady and the Tramp" where this scene happened.

Danny knew it was my favorite movie.

So, I also "gently slurped" on a spaghetti noodle, and guess what?

It was the same one Danny had, just like in the classics.

Danny pulled me into a kiss.

Suddenly, my thoughts began to wonder.

Angel Me and Devil Me started arguing.

_Angel Me: I wonder if the iCarly kids are at the house yet. I hope they aren't worried!_

_Devil Me: Who cares about those hobos? They're not gonna help us find Jade, I can do it myself._

_Angel Me: WHY do you HAVE to be so DEVILISH?_

_Devil Me: Because I'm devil Tori, muah ha ha ha ha!_

Danny suddenly fidgeted in his seat.

I pulled away from the kiss, his fidgeting made it quite uncomfortable.

Danny asked, "Is something wrong?"

I replied, "No, but I'm rather full. Mind if we skip dessert, I have an important errand to do."

Danny shrugged and remarked, "If it's what you want, I don't mind at all, m'lady!"

"Eeeeeee!" a sudden shriek was heard, one of the violinists fell off stage.

Danny quickly picked me up bridal style and carried me out so I wouldn't get hurt.

Soon, I was on my way back to the house, hoping that the iCarly kids weren't mad at me for being late.

Sam's POV

I moaned loudly and yawned.

This Tori chick is taking forever!

I hope Danny's not the nice-jock kind of guy everyone wants to date.

I heard a car pull up, some smooching and a slammed car door.

The doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong!_

Oh, that must be Tori.

Tori's dad answered the door and in came a pretty looking dark-brown haired girl, slim and sturdy.

Wow, Carly is gonna freak out when she wakes up from her nap.

I looked at the guy who was standing at the doorway and nearly fainted.

That was one hot hunk, Tori called him "Danny".

Wow, that's a stupid name!

But still… Carly will freak out double time now!

Carly's POV

I yawned and rose from my lying-down position on Tori's couch, I hadn't even realized that I had taken a nap.

I opened my eyes sleepily and was face-to-face with a gorgeous dark brown haired girl, about my age.

This can't be Tori! It can't be!

To avoid Tori, I looked away, and surprise, surprise!

A hot boy who was so muscular was standing in the doorway, which must be Danny!

I fainted, because I wish Danny was mine, not Tori's I mean, Tori can sing, but can't I?

Tori's POV

Okay, so this Carly girl wakes up, she's supposed to be mellow and calm right, well wrong!

As soon as she saw me, she nearly threw up; I must be way too much prettier than her.

But that's not all.

She turned her head towards the door, and she fainted when she saw Danny, I had no idea she fell THAT hard for boys, gosh!

Suddenly, my group of friends rushed in the door, nearly knocking Danny over!

Cat slyly "apologized", "Oh I'm sorry Danny, I really should watch where I'm going," Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Cat, ssh," I scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted at me.

Danny said, "Exactly why I broke up with her!"

Beck tried to calm everyone down. "Hey, guys, look it's the iCarly people. Who's that fainted chick, man she's hot."

Andre countered Beck, "Aren't you dating Jade?"

Beck remarked, "Hey, just saying."

Robbie suddenly interrupted with a flying leap and a splash of water, unfortunately not on Carly but… -gasp- SAM!

Sam screeched, "Oh no you didn't!" She took off towards Robbie.

Sam's POV

That creep Robbie, he splashed me with water, someone sounds like Freddie, but Freddie's not nearly as nerdy and creepy as Robbie.

Man that ventriloquist dude is SO getting a Texas wedgie, because the guys who gave Gibby one taught me how, yeah I can threaten people to work for me.

I sprinted after the franticly jogging Robbie, ha, he's not even trying!

I caught up with him in a second and smoked his underwear medium rare, har-dee-har-har!

Well, I finally got to meet these L.A. people, I hope to see Danny again, and maybe I can score him by threatening.

Ah, violence!

**Yeah short but still!**

**Well there you have it, Carly didn't see Beck yet so how could she fall for him?**

**You did see some Carly/Beck in there, right?**

**Well hopefully because Beck was falling for Carly a little, with the line, "Who's that fainted chick, man she's hot!"**

**Well please review, thanks people!**

**Love, GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar!**

**P.S. Remember to check out my question and dare story, please submit some dares or questions or truths or whatever!**


	4. I Wish He Was Mine

_Missing Jade_

**I am planning to write three new stories after I finish some of the ones I'm currently writing. One is "The Babysitter" and another is "Not Too Ordinary"! I'm not telling the last. The titles don't give away too much, so none of you can steal my TOTALLY AWESOME ideas, HAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Yawn… I'm the sleepy disclaimer… I like to lie, both ways… this girl owns iCarly… *sound coming from bedroom* "I DO NOT!" Well, she's right she DOES NOT own iCarly… I fooled you there didn't I… no? Humph!**

Carly's POV

I slowly opened my eyes after some stinky cheese was waved in front of my face… who's that dude?

He looks way hotter than Danny…

"You okay?" he asked, melting my heart with his sweet soothing voice.

"Yeah…" I replied as I slowly stood up and looked into his perfect eyes.

He was so cute and hot… but he must be Beck… the one who has a girlfriend…

My heart burst when Beck said, "C'mon, time to find my girlfriend, Jade!"

So he did have a girlfriend… I quietly wiped away a tear that was flowing down my cheek and swiftly followed after my friends.

I can't have Danny… I can't have Beck… I could have Freddie but…

I think I ruined that chance already.

Now I'm without a guy, without love, without any worth!

Beck's POV

Wow… That hot Carly girl looked sad when I said I had a girlfriend… I hope she gets that I'm in love with her.

Jade is going to be so mad….

But why should I even care what she thinks?

She's a mean Goth girl who hates everybody.

Why should I be her girlfriend?

I even broke up with her once, but we got back together over a Rottweiler that attacked my dad!

Jade is so evil, she doesn't deserve anything… Oh, well, time for the search.

Sam's POV

"How about we look in juvie?" I suggested.

"Jade's not that type of girl, I say we check the alleyways for any sign of her!" Tori replied.

"Good idea!" Cat exclaimed.

Well!

Freddie's POV

I dragged Sam to the back of the group, and started flirting.

Yes, I fell in love with a blonde-headed demon.

Tori's POV

Aww, look at those two lovebirds Sam and Freddie!

Their flirting in the back of the group, how romantic!

I wish Danny would do that…

When he picks me up I feel like I'm going to fall!

Cat's POV

Eww, yucky romance is behind me.

I quickly moved up towards the front of the group.

Tori drifted towards the back.

I guess she likes it.

Beck's POV

Sam and Freddie's romance have caused a disturbance.

I quickly told them to knock it off or everyone will be out of control.

They obeyed.

I headed towards the first alleyway, and nothing was there.

The next alleyway, a bunch of trash.

I was beginning to give up hope for Jade.

She's probably in juvie. Ha!

**That was short but I got bored, okay?**


	5. Our Hotel

_Missing Jade_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was just busy PLUS some stupid writer's block! Well here's chapter 5 anyways!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have run out of disclaimers so I will use a claimer hen put NOT at the end of it. I own iCarly OH YEAH! Not! **

Beck's POV

We have searched like, 20 or 30 alleyways! No sign of Jade.

Tori's POV

Still no Jade.

Cat's POV

Oh, Jade WHERE are you?

Carly's POV

Beck is so hot! WAIT this isn't about Beck it's about Jade! Snap out of it Shay or you'll end up heart-broken! Now where else could Jade be?

Sam's POV

They won't listen to me! They keep searching the alleyways, WE NEED TO SEARCH JUVIE!

Andre's POV

I'm tired! When can I go home? I know! I'll sneak-run away! As I tip-toe away, Beck turns around. "Hey, Andre! Where are ya going?" "Home," I answer. "I'm so freaking tired!"

Everyone else in the group yawns and agrees.

Beck sighs and nods, "Alright, everyone go home. We will resume the search tomorrow at 10:00 A.M."

Freddie's POV

As the L.A. kids started towards their homes, I dragged Sam, Carly, and Spencer to our hotel.

Tori's family was sponsoring our trip, so they were paying our hotel fee.

Our hotel was a fancy 4-star one, with a gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling of the lobby.

Carly remarked, "But it's not a gummy bear chandelier!"

Spencer said, "I know, I know."

The receptionist gave us a key card for each of us. Our room numbers were suites 239 and 230.

Sam and I got 239 (how ironic!) while Spencer and Carly shared 230.

We walked into our rooms and through the wall I could hear Carly scold Spencer for jumping on the bed.

"Now that bed's yours!" shouted Carly.

Several of our neighbors phoned them to keep quiet. I know that because I heard ringing, then ringing after that, then ringing AFTER THAT!

Sam and I went to our separate beds after getting into pajamas, brushing our teeth, and sharing a goodnight kiss.

_The next morning…_

Carly's POV

I woke to see Spencer in the bathtub, playing with his Rubber Ducky, Waddle.

"Spencer, how long have you been in there?"

"Since 6:00 A.M."

I checked the time. "Spencer, now it's 7:30! Get dressed for breakfast!"

I walk away, hearing Spencer get out of the tub.

I head towards my bed and check my PearPod.

_Ding! A new text message has arrived from: Sam Puckett._

_Carls, u awake?_

_Yeah,_ I texted back. Here is our text convo:

_S: Good but Freddie isn't. Is Spence?_

_C: Yeah Spencer has been in the bathtub since six._

_S: OMG!_

_C: See u at breakfast we'll be downstairs at 8:00._

_S: Cya!_

_Sam Puckett has turned off her PearPod._

Freddie's POV

I wake up and check the time. 7:45!

Sam looks at me and says, "Hurry up Fredwad! We gotta get down to the breakfast room by 8:00!"

I give her a good morning kiss then brush my teeth and change out of my PJ's.

As we head down to the breakfast room with Spencer and Carly, someone whom we did not expect was there…

**Hahhahahaa! Cliffhanger! I'll try to update by Saturday, tomorrow I have an eye exam and will be busy.**


End file.
